L'amour
by lachicaderosa
Summary: Terry no puede soportar su vida sin Candy, Albert no puede resistir seguir amándola en silencio, Candy ahora no sabe a quien ama, está demasiado confundida y tiene miedo a sufrir; la vida les volverá a poner en situaciones difíciles y cuando aparentemente todo está resuelto... solamente significará que todo tiene que volver a empezar.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo como entretenimiento._

**L'amour**

**Primer Capítulo**

**Terrence Grandchester**

Terrence Grandchester, era un muchacho con una carrera actoral exitosa, dueño de un futuro aún más brillante que su presente, la revolución del momento y la estrella más cotizada en los medios; para la prensa él era un reto, ya que no era de aquellos que le gustasen figurar en las páginas de los diarios con sus fotos y mucho menos exponer su vida privada. Para las jovencitas y las no tan jóvenes, Grandchester era su amor platónico; los chicos de otro lado anhelaban parecerse aunque sea un poco a él y aprovechaban las obras teatrales y las pocas fiestas a las sabían que asistiría para copiar algún gesto o movimiento y así verse más atractivos.

Era secretamente benefactor de muchos orfelinatos, para los cuales Terry Grandchester significaba mucho más que el guapo y famoso actor de teatro, ya que se convertía en el ángel protector de cada niño, aquel hermano mayor con el que podían contar y no faltaba algún pequeño que le imaginaba como su padre.

Formaba parte de aquellos singulares, únicos y muy escasos chicos a los cuales el dinero y la fama no les afectaban y no se les subía a la cabeza, todos lo conocían por su sencillez, una vez un reportero le había preguntado _"¿Cómo se considera Terrence?"_ a lo cual él le había dicho "_Terrence es lo que ves, solamente un ser humano común con pasión por el teatro, nada más que eso_" Con aquella simple respuesta Terry sin saber había ganado el afecto de muchas personas y se convertía en el ídolo de la generación libre y sin ataduras sociales que estaba empezando a germinar.

Para Terry aquellas palabras no eran un modo de ganar popularidad, sino la forma más franca en la que podía describirse, él estaba firmemente convencido de que todos exageraban en sus halagos y consideraba que su único mérito era dar lo mejor de sí, no por obtener fama, sino simplemente porque su vida eran las tablas, porque sentía su sangre bullir de excitación cuando actuaba y porque no le gustaba hacer mal las cosas, era de los que odiaban la mediocridad.

Sin embargo y a pesar de tener toda la fama que le rodeaba, él no era feliz en absoluto, sonreía sí, pero no con el brillo deslumbrante de sus verdaderas sonrisas, aquellas que muy pocos conocían, se podría decir que sus momentos de alegría estaban divididos en cuatro, cuando estaba con su madre, cuando actuaba, con los niños del orfanato y cuando pensaba en una chica de ojos verdes y traviesos de la cual estaba completamente enamorado, el resto del tiempo la pasaba como un "fantasma ambulante", de ésta forma es como se había autodefinido, a pesar de los regaños de Robert Hattaway, su entrañable amigo y confidente.

Eran las once de la mañana y allí estaba él, sentado en un fino sillón, con una copa de vino en la mano, sus ojos zafiro reflejando la tristeza acostumbrada y sus labios ligeramente curvados en una amarga sonrisa; con elegancia tomó un trago de aquel líquido rojo que reposaba dentro del fino cristal, saboreó su dulce y embriagante sabor, recordando inevitablemente una tarde de sol en Escocia, una tarde en la cual él había bebido algo más dulce y embriagante que el vino que se deslizaba en aquel momento por su paladar, aquella mágica tarde en que por única e inolvidable vez había besado a su amada; cerró sus ojos y trató de imaginarse que nada había cambiado, imaginarse que contaba con ella a su lado y que de un momento a otro entraría por la puerta sonriendo y regañándolo por beber, sin embargo lo que entró a su estudio fue el viento proveniente del amplio ventanal, junto con el ruido de un coche, que no hicieron más que recordarle su angustiosa realidad.

Con parsimonia se puso de pie y tomando aire respiró profundamente, levantó su copa en alto y realizó un brindis con la soledad.

"_Por mi adorable pecosa, por que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar, por que en algún momento brille para nosotros la luz de la esperanza, brindo por tu hermosura inigualable y por mi colosal estupidez al dejarte marchar, por el tirano honor que me encarcela y me destina a la infelicidad y el infortunio_"

Fueron las palabras que se escucharon antes de que la puerta se abriera estrepitosamente y una mujer con apariencia nada agradable entrara furiosa echando improperios por doquier, el joven la miraba con incredulidad y burla mezcladas, mientras se deleitaba en su muy pequeña travesura.

- Es usted un insensible, un truhán ¿Cómo fue que mi hija se vino a fijar en usted? -sentenció sumamente molesta.

- ¿Truhán? Creo que ese nombre debo agregarlo a la lista de bellos adjetivos que usa para mí, vaya señora creo que va mejorando su repertorio y bueno con respecto a su pregunta, quiero que sepa que yo tampoco sé como su hija vino a fijarse en mí, en realidad desconozco por completo la razón, pero si llegase a averiguarla dígamelo, no lo olvide - terminó diciendo mientras salía del estudio dejando sola a la mujer, que al verse ignorada le siguió con ligereza.

- Mi hija no lo merece, bien sabe que le prometió comprarle nuevos vestidos y ella ha estado toda la mañana esperándolo ¿y acaso fue? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Usted nunca llegó!, ahora he dejado a mi niña llorando en su habitación por culpa suya, ¿Cómo puede ser tan insensible? ¿Así piensa en tratar a su futura esposa?- preguntó irónicamente.

- Mire señora – habló remarcando cada palabra – ésta es mi casa y le exijo que deje de gritar, le recuerdo también que en el momento que me plazca puedo pedirle a los sirvientes que la echen y tenga por seguro que de no muy buena manera; de otro lado Susana no quería mi compañía, usted lo sabe, lo que ella pretendía era nada más y nada menos que lucirme y yo no soy adorno de nadie, además ella misma se empeñó más en mirar las cifras del cheque que le entregué, que en indicarme la hora en la que tendría que pasar por ella, como verá yo no he cometido ninguna injusticia, sino que fue error de ustedes. - enfrentó a la mujer mientras que se acercaba a la puerta y la abría de par en par, dándole a entender claramente que su presencia no era necesaria.

La mujer ante lo dicho, enrojeció violentamente dándose cuenta de su error, se mordió la lengua y buscó hábilmente la forma en la cual podía salvar la situación, no era conveniente que Terrence se diera cuenta de que lo que las motivaba era el título que poseía y que las llevaría hasta la crema de la aristocracia inglesa.

- Usted sabía bien que Susana no gusta salir por las tardes, se excusa para sentirse menos culpable - dijo y prontamente al ver la puerta abierta no dudo ni un minuto en salir, era mejor huir ahora antes que se le viniera encima algún argumento imposible de objetar, caminó ostentando una elegancia que carecía y como un rayo se le vinieron unas palabras a la mente que de seguro calarían en el actor, unas sencillas palabras que había dicho hasta el cansancio y que las seguiría diciendo hasta lograr su objetivo, así que se dio vuelta, le miró con cinismo y sonrió antes de hablar, disfrutando de su triunfo por adelantado.

- Es su culpa, la invalidez de mi hija tiene un responsable y ese es usted, ella truncó su futuro para salvar el suyo, le debe la vida, recuérdelo - diciendo esas palabras se marchó sin mirar atrás.

- ¡Maldición! - gritó el joven después de cerrar la puerta y pensó como tantas otras veces que mejor hubiera sido haber muerto.

* * *

_¡Hola a todas!_

_Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, espero que sea de su agrado y ya saben que sus comentarios me motivan mucho a seguir adelante, gracias por el tiempo que dedican para leerme. _

_¡Muchos besos!_

_La chica de rosa._


	2. Chapter 2

**L'amour**

**Segundo Capítulo.**

**Candice White Andrew**

La luz serena de la aurora que se adentraba en la habitación a través de las cortinas de lino blanco anunciaba el amanecer e iluminaba tenuemente la figura de una mujer que desde el balcón miraba el paisaje que le ofrecía el gran jardín de la casa, su cabello estaba sujeto en una cola baja y dejaba escapar algunos rizos que jugueteaban con el frío viento, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente el barandal y sus descalzos pies se levantaban en puntillas meciéndose hacia atrás y adelante como una chiquilla.

Tras unos minutos un singular canto de ave se escuchó en la habitación, era su muy simpático y especial reloj cucú, que daba las cinco en punto como siempre diez minutos antes de la hora real, cerró los ojos y recordó con alegría la tarde en la que el inventor de aquel artefacto había vuelto a la familia.

….

_Era una mañana tranquila en la mansión de la familia Andrew, los jardineros estaban de aquí para allá en sus labores, trayendo y llevando bolsas con tierra preparada, trasladando macetas y colocando en su lugar las nuevas especies de plantas traídas desde el otro continente por el muy apreciado jefe del clan. De pronto aquella calma se vio interrumpida cuando un auto se adentró a la mansión a una velocidad por demás imprudente y sin importarle la presencia del nuevo y joven jardinero aceleró hasta ubicarse en un santiamén en la puerta de entrada donde por fin detuvo su marcha entre los reclamos airados de hombre, que por cierto había tenido que correr para no ser pillado por aquel demonio de conductor, a los gritos de aquel furibundo empleado se le unieron los improperios del resto de trabajadores que se aproximaban llenos de coraje dispuestos a reclamar a la persona que estuviese tras el volante._

_En el piso de arriba se encontraba Candy reunida con Annie y Patty, quienes ante tal bullicio no dudaron en asomarse al balcón agradecidas porque alguien hubiese llegado a romper la aburrida tranquilidad de la mañana, sus bocas se curvaron en sonrisas al notar como Adelaida, la amable ama de llaves de la casa, había salido a toda prisa y con escoba en mano exigía al chofer que baje del vehículo, seguramente para seguirle reclamando y así valer su autoridad; sin embargo la respuesta del sujeto a la señora había sido nada más y nada menos que el toque de varios bocinazos, aumentando así numerosos decibeles a la confusión._

_- ¡Es un loco! – exclamó Patty._

_- ¡Quizás es un delincuente o un borracho!- añadió Annie._

_- Miren ahí sale la tía Elroy – habló Candy al tiempo que se daba vuelta dispuesta a bajar para presenciar la escena más de cerca -¡Una carrera hasta ese auto! – gritó la rubia._

_- Eso es trampa, yo perderé – chilló la de cabellos negros._

_- Haz lo que puedas Annie – exclamó Patty, y segundos después se escuchaba el sonido de los tacones y las risas de las jóvenes._

_La matriarca de la familia estaba ofendidísima y se preguntaba que clase de enfermo mental podía estar siendo el causante de semejante alboroto, "es inaceptable" se dijo y continuó su marcha con un rápido pero elegante caminar, con la cabeza en alto y con su mejor mueca de disgusto se plantó frente al vehículo, su figura se veía imponente y al verla hasta las aves callaron, levantó la ceja izquierda, gesto heredado por su padre, y cuando estaba dispuesta a hablar las risas de las tres jóvenes damas que vivían con ella rompieron el silencio, giró la cabeza para poder verlas y ellas infantilmente le sonrieron, definitivamente si antes se había enojado ahora lo estaba aún más por aquella atrevida interrupción y se prometió darles más adelante una clase de modales; volvió la cabeza hacia adelante y cuando tomaba aire para volver a abrir la boca la puerta del conductor se abrió con un estrepitoso sonido y de él descendió un hombre, vestido como militar, con una gorra en su cabeza y la cara envuelta en una amplia bufanda beige._

_El corazón de Elroy palpitó fuertemente dentro de su pecho sin saber el motivo aún y el hombre frente a ella procedió a desenvolver con parsimonia la bufanda dejando al descubierto por fin su rostro. Adelaida sacó la cruz de su bolsillo y apretándola fuertemente en su mano procedió a desmayarse, entretanto algunos empleados empezaron a hacerse la señal de la cruz, ante lo cual el hombre sorprendido por aquel católico recibimiento solamente atinó a extender los brazos hacia los costados esperando los abrazos que sin duda llegarían. _

_Las jóvenes estaban casi en shock y lágrimas comenzaban a caer sobre el elegante vestido de la matriarca, quien ahogó un sollozo y gritó un nombre "¡Stear!" después de un breve segundo ella estaba ya en brazos de su querido sobrino, lo sujetaba fuertemente como si temiera que aquello no fuera real, le beso el rostro y colocó ambas manos en las mejillas pálidas del muchacho pudiendo apreciar una pequeña cicatriz cerca de la ceja y volvió a estrecharlo con más vigor, ella no tenía la menor idea de como es que se encontraba vivo el chico y tampoco le importaba en ese momento, lo único que era realmente importante era que estaba ahí, en carne y hueso, que no era un sueño, que Dios se había apiadado de la familia y les había mandado un milagro._

_El joven recibía gustoso los cariños de la que él consideraba su madre, estaba feliz, su corazón latía apresurado y se decía así mismo que bien había valido la pena esperar a recuperarse para poder tener esa dicha; con toda la energía de la que era capaz tomó fuertemente a la anciana y la levantó del suelo haciéndola dar vueltas en el aire ante la sorpresa de la dama._

_Aquella imagen tan pintoresca, emotiva y poco común petrificó a la servidumbre tanto o más que el resucitado, aunque les apenaba no poder contarlo porque estaban seguros de que, en primer lugar nadie les creería y en segundo que la fidelidad que sentían por la familia les obligaba tener discreción._

_Las tres damas jóvenes, se debatían entre el desmayo, las lágrimas y la risa; de pronto la matriarca se separó del muchacho y las miró significativamente, sin embargo sus ojos se detuvieron en Patricia O'Brian, y ambas se sonrieron con complicidad, la joven de cabellos castaños se levantó el vestido y corriendo fue a dar también a los brazos del inventor, en poco tiempo la muchacha ya estaba aferrada al pecho de su amado, los dos sin palabras se sostenían el uno al otro, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, luego ella levanto la mirada y leyó en los ojos de él todo el amor y pasión contenidos, así que tomó valor, se levantó un poco en las puntas de sus pequeños pies y beso a su amado, Patricia jamás hubiera creído que podía tener semejante valor para realizar dicha maniobra, ni si quiera a solas menos aún frente a otros; no obstante al tener a Alister con vida ella también se había sentido renacer, él recibió gustoso los labios de su novia y correspondió con una ferviente necesidad, aquel apasionado beso quedaría grabado en las mentes de cada uno de los presentes por generaciones._

_Y tras del primer beso, siguió otro y luego otro, hasta que la matriarca vio por conveniente hacerse notar, los enamorados se separaron felices y muy ruborizados y Candy se apresuró también a saludar al joven con un sonoro beso en la mejilla._

_- ¡Stear jamás dejaremos que te separes de nosotras! – reclamó Candy con la voz quebrada por el llanto para luego estrecharse en un abrazo lleno de afecto._

_-_ _¡Stear! Archie estará feliz, ha ocurrido un milagro hermoso - dijo Annie acercándose también al joven._

- ¡_Annie, por lo que veo Archie no perdió el tiempo!- soltó Stear con humor mientras abrazaba con delicadeza a su cuñada que tenía las mejillas como tomates maduros de la vergüenza - ¡Me he perdido de tantas cosas! Pero aquí estoy al fin ¿Cuántos tiempo tiene mi sobrino?_

_- Puede que sea mujer Stear – replicó ella sonriente – aún nos faltan 3 meses por conocer a mi pequeño bebé._

_- ¡Seis meses de embarazo! ¡Soy tío! ¡Oh tu y Archie nos llevan ventaja! Pero estoy seguro que pronto Candy nos dará una sorpresa ¿No es verdad Candy? ¿Cuándo piensas encargar? Terry debe de estar desesperado por tener un heredero – dijo sonriente haciendo palidecer a Candy. _

_- No, Candy y Terry no se han casado – susurró Annie._

_- ¡Pamplinas! Yo me enteré que corría el rumor que Terry iba a casarse y luego supe que en un diario se había publicado lo del compromiso de la heredera de los Andrew ¿qué ha sucedido? – preguntó esto último ya muy preocupado al ver el rostro de los demás._

_- Sería bueno entrar y ponernos al corriente en el salón – sentenció Elroy sintiéndose avergonzada y culpable, ya que ella no olvidaba que lo del compromiso de Candy con Neal había sido orquestado en gran medida por ella misma._

_- Candy realmente lo siento, discúlpame, no quería hacerte pasar por esto._

_- Descuida Stear – contestó la rubia dándole una sonrisa indescifrable._

…_._

El reloj sonó nuevamente y Candy inevitablemente había empezado a llorar.

"_Terry ¿Por qué sigues atormentándome? No te quiero recordar_" decía la dama mientras su llanto se volvía más amargo y en su memoria comenzaban a desfilar imágenes de su pasado y en todas ellas estaba presente un rostro de bellos ojos azules y sonrisa radiante.

El tiempo había transcurrido y Candice ya no era la pequeña que corría alocadamente por los pasillos, que se embarraba hasta las mejillas comiendo pasteles de chocolate o que trepaba a los arboles sin nada que la detuviese, ahora había crecido y madurado a costa de duras experiencias, su carácter se había modelado gracias al sufrimiento, ya que era por éste que ella había construido una coraza sobre sí misma, había decido ocultar su dolor y sus pesares ante los demás, todos aquellos sentimientos que la hacían vulnerable, no quería mostrar su debilidad, no quería que supiesen de sus lágrimas y mucho menos que sintieran lástima de ella; no obstante lamentaba que aquello no hacía que olvidase sus dolores… solamente la convertían en una actriz de sociedad.

Hacia mucho que no veía a Terry y a pesar de eso su ausencia era una herida aún abierta, desde aquel día de su separación no había dejado de añorarlo y con frecuencia tenía terribles pesadillas donde aparecía él junto a Anthony, ambos alejándose de ella y muriendo frente a sus ojos, era por eso que prefería no dormir, había hecho una costumbre el quedarse en vela, muchas veces usaba este tiempo para escribir, cosa que se le había vuelto una costumbre, otras veces practicaba las labores que con esmero, dedicación y sobre todo mucha paciencia le habían enseñado las maestras contratadas por Elroy Andrew y es que si bien es cierto antes aquello le hubiera aburrido hasta el extremo, ahora esas sencillas tareas eran su vehículo para salvarse de las tediosas horas entre el silencio de la noche y la crueldad de sus recuerdos, había logrado desarrollar una hermosa forma de tejer, sus diseños eran alabados por todos, pero lo que nadie sabía era que Candy tenía ya bordados con las iniciales de cada miembro de la familia una docena de finos pañuelos para cada uno, además de haber tejido numerosos botines y chambritas para su sobrina consentida María Elizabeth, que con sólo un mes de nacida ya tenía calzado y vestido para cambiar día con día y sin repetir los siguientes dos meses. Aquellos trabajos manuales no solo eran muestra de su gran ingenio y destreza sino que también eran testimonio de que sus noches de insomnio eran incontables.

Con delicadeza propia de una princesa se talló los ojos limpiando de ellos los restos de lágrimas y caminó hacia su tocador, acarició con su dedo los pétalos de las rosas blancas que lo adornaban, mientras nuevamente se filtraban en su mente recuerdos de un pasado que quería olvidar y del cual al mismo tiempo no se quería desprender, nuevamente unos zafiros chispeantes de juventud y un masculino perfume llegaban a ella inundando sus memorias.

De pronto pudo jurar que hasta sintió la tibieza de sus brazos y su aliento muy cercano a su boca, recordó la tarde del único beso compartido y suspiró inevitablemente, al menos aquel recuerdo no la ponía triste.

- _Terry, me hubiera gustado mucho que me besaras de nuevo… pero ahora ya pasaron aquellos días, el verano nos abandonó y estoy sola cubierta de inviernos y otoños interminables, me dejaste Terry y yo te permití marchar_ - se repitió abrazándose a si misma como para protegerse de la adversidad - _A pasado mucho tiempo y yo sin olvidarte ¿Por qué es que no puedo también cambiar de corazón?_

Se preguntó mientras veía su imagen en el espejo, notando que de la Candy de antaño ya no quedaba mucho, sus vestidos humildes los había cambiado por suntuosas prendas francesas, ahora mismo lucía una finísima bata que antes no hubiera podido costear ni con todo el sueldo de cuatro meses, su peinado de coletas había quedado en el olvido y finalmente y como cereza del pastel había dejado de ejercer la enfermería para convertirse en una dama de sociedad, todo lo que ella antes no hubiese querido, pero de lo cual extrañamente no se arrepentía, al fin y al cabo había cambiado el exterior pero sus ideales y sentimientos seguían invariables, su profundo amor por Terry era muestra de eso.

Definitivamente el destino de Candy se había modificado, su vida había sufrido un cambio radical, después de lo ocurrido con Neil y de enterarse la verdadera identidad de Albert, todo su mundo se había trastocado, ella no podría renunciar al apellido como quería, ya que no era incapaz de hacerle eso al hombre que la había ayudado desde siempre, sería como renegar de su eterno príncipe de la colina y eso era algo que Candice White Andrew no haría jamás.

"_Soy esto por ti Albert, por ti seré una Andrew y si tú lo quieres así será hasta que me muera_" - dijo liberando su cabello de la liga que le ataba.

Ella había aceptado vivir en la mansión para acompañar a su amigo tan solo por un par de meses, pero a medida que el tiempo iba pasando y al ver que Albert ciertamente necesitaba de ella decidió quedarse y adoptar aquel nuevo estilo de vida pensando que no solo le ayudaría así a su protector sino que quizás le serviría para olvidarse de todo aquello que le lastimaba y aunque su decisión no había surtido del todo el efecto que hubiese deseado no se arrepentía de ello, ahora ella no sólo estaba convertida en la brillante y encantadora señorita Candice White Andrew, como solían decir las revistas en las que posaba sonriendo, sino que también se había hecho la benefactora del hogar al cual tanto amaba y realizaba a escondidas otras muchas obras de caridad; además había logrado la amistad de las señoras de alta sociedad y las había convencido hábilmente para involucrarse en sus proyectos.

"_Después de todo esto no fue tan malo_" musitó sonriendo melancólicamente y comenzó a cepillarse con paciencia su cabello dorado, pero de pronto algo la sacó de su diligente tarea, una melodía interpretada desde el piano de la planta baja, pero no cualquier melodía sino una que ella conocía muy bien.

_- Mi vals._

Susurró con añoranza, acordándose de la vez en que disfrazada de Julieta lo había bailado.

"_Terry_" articuló el nombre acariciando cada letra "_Terry_" repitió con amor, pero sin ella darse cuenta sus sentimientos se tornaron en frustración y rabia.

_- ¡Maldito inglés arrogante! No sabes cuánto te odio_ - Escupió las palabras al tiempo que arrojaba sobre la mesa su elegante cepillo.

¿Lo odiaba? La verdad era que de todos los sentimientos que guardaba, ese precisamente nunca iba dirigido hacia él, porque a él le amaba, le amaba con locura, sin embargo a quien empezaba a odiar era a sí misma por no ser capaz de sacarlo de su corazón.

De inmediato fue en dirección de su mesita de noche estilo victoriana, abrió la primera gaveta y saco de ella una hermosa caja labrada en madera, con cuidado y casi reverentemente la colocó sobre la cama se sentó al costado y suspirando le dio vuelta a la llave para poder poner al descubierto lo que con celo guardaba; miro cada uno de sus objetos y tomó de entre ellos un recorte de diario, recorte que tenía impresa la imagen de él y a pesar que era nada más que una figura a blanco y negro, ella podía imaginar cada color que originalmente tenía, podía ver el azul deslumbrante de sus ojos y la capa roja cayendo elegantemente desde sus hombros hasta rozar el suelo, el color de las mallas que cubrían sus fuertes piernas y el tono de su traje de caballero, sin duda nunca existiría mejor Romeo que él, pensó y de inmediato se arrepintió del giro de sus ideas.

_- ¿Como te voy a olvidar, si me impulsas a mirarte día con día? Si verte tan sólo allí en un trozo insignificante de papel me consuela y me enamora. Dime Terry ¿Dónde quedó tu rebeldía? La olvidaste cuando era tan necesaria, cobarde, mil veces cobarde-_ le reclamó a la imagen impresa de su amado que le miraba muda sin poder defenderse.

_- En el mismo lugar donde quedó tu fuerza y tu valor_ -contestó una varonil voz desde el marco de la puerta ahora abierta.

- _Albert, pensé que sabías que no se debe de entrar sin autorización_ - dijo Candy limpiándose las lagrimas con premura.

- _¿Hasta cuándo, Candy?_

Preguntó el rubio al mismo tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a la joven y con dulzura le acariciaba su cabello suelto y ensortijado, ella sintió esa suave caricia y sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos se levanto de donde estaba con la pregunta hecha por el joven resonando en su cabeza _"¿Hasta cuando?"_ Se pregunto a sí misma y dándole la espalda estrujó en sus manos el recorte del diario.

_- Candy, olvídalo... por favor, te haces daño._

Volvió a hablar y sin esperar tener respuesta pensó que lo mejor era salir de allí, no quería importunarla y solamente Dios sabía lo difícil que era para él verle sufrir de esa forma. Se dirigió a la puerta y cuando se disponía a poner un pie fuera de la habitación ella le contestó con una voz dura.

- _Hasta que me convierta en un fantasma de verdad_ – dijo severamente - _hasta que los ríos y mares se sequen como yo de dolor, hasta que pueda volver el tiempo atrás y remediar mis errores, hasta que no me queden lágrimas y arrepentimiento en el corazón _- terminó de hablar al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la cama y empezaba a llorar como una niña otra vez.

- _Sabes que siempre tendrás mis brazos para llorar en ellos_- le susurró Albert y ella se preguntó como es que había llegado hasta su lado tan rápidamente.

- _Entiende pequeña, no puedes estar lamentándote toda la vida, mira a tu alrededor, tienes tantas personas que te aman y muchas razones para ser feliz, vive pequeña, vive por ti, vive por nosotros._

Le dijo suavemente tratando de animarla y darle fuerzas, pero sus palabras hicieron efecto contrario en ella ya que se sintió incomprendida, y muy molesta contestó al rubio.

- _Tú Albert Andrew, no entiendes nada_ – escupió con reproche – _No valoras todo lo que he cambiado, no soy la Candy de antes, ahora no vivo en la tristeza, ahora hago lo que todas las damas, me divierto y tengo muchas ocupaciones como para que pienses que vivo lamentándome._

- _Candy eres solo una máscara, no es lo que quiero para ti, es verdad que has cambiado pero con ese cambio solo has logrado envolverte en una burbuja dorada, puede que para los demás tu estés de lo mejor, pero yo sé que no es así, yo veo tus sentimientos y tu infelicidad._

- _Lo que ocurre es que no me comprendes, acaso piensas que puedo ser la tonta y feliz muchachita de antes, no puedo ni quiero ¿Entendiste?_

- _Te dejas vencer fácilmente, eres una miedosa, Candy le tienes miedo a vivir, le temes a ser feliz -_ sentenció dolorido.

- _No tienes ninguna autoridad, porque nunca has pasado lo que yo, no has vivido lo que yo, no te has enamorado nunca, así que no me digas que tengo que ser feliz si no puedes entender lo que siento_ - dijo subrayando cada palabra – _¡No sabes nada!_- culminó diciendo con furia mal contenida.

- _¡Terminaste!-_ espetó el chico y molesto como pocas veces agregó - _Porque si es así, te diré que tú tampoco tienes idea de nada ¿Sabes? Yo sé muy bien lo que es el amor y la_ _renuncia, sé muy bien lo que se siente el no poder estar al lado de la persona que amas, por ser un imposible_- "_porque ella ama a otro y no me mira a mí"_, quiso decir pero se detuvo a tiempo, suavizo su voz y continuó- _Pero sé también que llorando por los rincones no se soluciona nada, a diferencia tuya yo no soy un cobarde_ - terminó diciendo sintiéndose herido.

- _Te felicito, si es que tu has podido superarte bravo por eso, pero piensa un poco, quizás tu logro se debe a que tu amor no es tan fuerte_ - dijo con algo de burla lastimando aún más al joven que se encontraba frente a ella y cuando él iba a abrir la boca para protestar ella se adelantó - _Albert, te recuerdo que no todos somos perfectos como tú y que la valiente Candy también es una persona que sufre, no me han pintado una sonrisa en la cara eternamente ¿Me entiendes? El problema es que siempre llegas tu y me sorprendes justo cuando me quiebro _– terminó bajando el tono de su voz.

- _¡Búscalo! Búscalo… si no eres feliz sin él entonces anda por él y sé feliz a su lado – _exclamó con verdadero dolor - _Busca siempre la felicidad_- concluyó con el corazón partiéndose en muchos pequeños pedazos, pero sin intenciones de quitar lo dicho_._

- _Es tarde ya_ - susurró ella

_- Nunca es tarde_ - le replicó el patriarca de la familia.

- _¿Podría hacerlo?_- preguntó Candy temerosa y con un brillo muy pequeño de esperanza, tal y como una niña que busca la autorización de alguien para sentirse amparada; sin embargo todo esto no hizo más que clavar una daga al corazón del joven que le miraba con la desilusión grabada en sus expresiones.

- _Quiero que dejes de llorar, prométeme que tratarás de buscar tu felicidad y déjate ayudar por nosotros que te amamos_- contestó Albert sintiendo como su alma ya no daba para más y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le sonrió para luego marcharse cerrando la puerta tras de sí, necesitaba alejarse o terminaría derrumbándose frente a ella y suplicando por una migaja de cariño.

- _Lo prometo Albert_- dijo la rubia cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen al tomarse su tiempo para leerme y escribirme, realmente han sido un apoyo para poder continuar.

Así que les doy gracias super, hiper especiales a:

**Carmen, mi querida anónimo, Lila, Lizzig, Val rod, Ale Mía, Annilina, RVM85, Delyely **

**¡Muchas gracias! **

Me alegro tanto de que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y espero que les agrade éste también, sepan que estoy poniendo mi mayor esfuerzo.

Y con respecto a si la historia es un Albert-fic o un Terry-fic pues les diré que eso es algo aun no determinado, digamos que ambos tendrán su oportunidad… nos esperan muchas sorpresas ¡Ya verán!

Besos a todas y hasta prontito, porque si Dios quiere actualizo este viernes.

Se despide su amiga

_La chica de rosa._


	3. Chapter 3

**L'amour**

**Tercer Capítulo**

**Planes**

"_Lo prometo Albert"_ Fue lo último que escuchó Albert Andrew antes de salir de la habitación de Candy, a su alrededor todo parecía haber adquirido un tono gris y podía sentir como su corazón se resquebrajaba con cada respiración, "_como desearía ser yo tu felicidad_" era lo que se repetía una y otra vez mientras con paso firme ingresaba a su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se apoyó en la elegante madera, cerró los ojos fuertemente y sus lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Se sentía débil e impotente ante una batalla que había perdido sin siquiera haber luchado; era imposible que ganase, ella amaba demasiado a su amigo y él bien sabía que salía sobrando en toda aquella historia, en realidad esto no era nuevo para él, desde el primer momento en que su corazón comenzó a dar vuelcos cuando veía a la rubia sonreír él bien supo que su destino estaba echado, destinado al fracaso desde el principio ¿Pero cómo poder evitar que la luz de los ojos verdes de Candice no lograra atrapar su corazón?

- Amarte a ti es como vivir con un eterno dolor- _dijo en voz alta y se dejó caer en el suelo completamente abatido._

Unos momentos más tarde el taconear de las finas zapatillas de Elroy Andrew resonaban en el estudio, lo que había escuchado 'sin querer' resultaba ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza para ella; sin embargo no podía ni quería hacerse de la vista gorda, estaba segura de que alguien tendría que hacer algo al respecto, y ella con sus años, su experiencia y su autoridad sin duda era la indicada, así que tomando la bandera de la causa se había quedado encerrada en su estudio pensando en la solución. El tiempo marcaba lentamente los minutos mientras su mano no dejaba de escribir con envidiable caligrafía en una hoja de papel, media hora después concluyó su tarea y sintiéndose feliz con ella misma se felicitó por su trabajo, miró el reloj que colgaba de una pared y sonrió, _"Justo a tiempo"_ pensó.

De pronto la voz suave de Dorothy sonó al otro lado de la puerta, dando aviso que la persona que esperaba había llegado y haciéndole preguntarse a ella misma el cómo era que esa niña había conseguido ser tan educada, no había recibido educación de señorita, era cierto que había estudiado pero solamente para no ser una analfabeta y para que tuviera ciertos modales mínimos para atender a la familia, pero de eso a ser como era, sin duda no tenía comparación _"Eso servirá para mis planes" _pensó antes de contestar a la mucama.

- Adelante - _mencionó parcamente._

- Buenos días señora Elroy- _saludó cortésmente el recién llegado._

- Buen día y adelante George, te mande llamar porque quiero hablar contigo de algo muy serio, toma asiento por favor- _dijo la dama haciendo poner en alerta al hombre que solo atinó a mover afirmativamente la cabeza y sentarse en el lugar indicado - _¿Qué le sucede a William?- _interrogó la mujer mirando fijamente los ojos oscuros de su interlocutor._

- Él está muy bien, no veo que nada afecte su salud y mucho menos su desenvolvimiento en las empresas, pero eso usted ya lo sabe ¿A dónde quiere llegar? Me extraña que no vaya al grano_- contestó suspicazmente, y es que si algo había aprendido era que de la matriarca se podía esperar todo y era mejor no mostrar debilidad o temor._

- William no es un niño, está en edad de buscar una esposa, una señorita digna del ilustre apellido Andrew por supuesto; mira a Archibald, ya se ha casado y me ha dado una nieta, Stear y Patricia muy pronto anunciarán la fecha de su boda, pero William y Candice son otra historia.

- Estoy seguro que dentro de unos años ambos lograrán poder formar la familia que usted quiere señora.

- Lo que quiero que me digas es si sabes de alguien que le interese a William - _terminó diciendo mientras escondía una sonrisa, ella tenía ya muchos años acumulados y si de algo estaba segura era de que George no soltaría prenda al respecto._

- Pues, estoy seguro de que por momento él no está interesado en buscar novia- _dijo el hombre tratando de sonar sincero y es que él sabía muy bien todo lo que podía pasar si es que la matriarca se enterase de la verdad._

- ¿A quién quieres engañar? Creo injusto el que no me comentes lo que ocurre, sé perfectamente que William está enamorado de Candice - _señaló la matriarca con rostro totalmente serio._

- Me parece que se equivoca_- dijo sin dejarse intimidar._

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Me tomas por tonta? Sé bien lo que pasa bajo el techo de esta casa.- _bufó irritada._

- Le pido que permita dejar a William decidir sobre lo que desea - _respondió George con vehemencia._

- ¿Estás loco?- _chilló la matriarca colocando fuertemente sus manos sobre el escritorio._

- ¡Pero señora, es lo justo! - _replicó el hombre._

- Yo no dejaré que mi sobrino sea infeliz por causa de una tontería - _dijo levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al ventanal dando la espalda al hombre que había palidecido ante lo anunciado._

- ¿Qué propone?- _preguntó George poniéndose también de pie y luciendo muy seguro, él defendería los intereses de Albert, aunque para eso tuviera que discutir con el mismo demonio._

- Enviaré lejos a Candice, la distancia ayudará a que William pueda olvidarla- _sentenció severamente._

- William no lo permitirá – _aseguró._

- Tengo formas de conseguir lo que deseo y tú tendrías que colaborar.

- Me niego_.- declaró con voz firme._

- Aunque hay otro camino menos dramático; supongo que debes de saber que yo estoy al tanto de que Candice se enamoró de un actorcito, el asunto me horrorizó al extremo, puesto que nuestro linaje no puede mezclarse con cualquier tipo de persona, así que estuve investigando y descubrí que el dichoso actor es nada más y nada menos que el hijo del duque de Grandchester, gran amigo mío, eso lógicamente cambió mi perspectiva de las cosas y debo confesar que estoy tanto de todo los pormenores de aquella relación; así que la otra salida es comprometer a Candy con Terrence, de esta manera William entenderá que lo que siente es algo imposible.- _culminó la mujer orgullosa de su razonamiento._

- Señora, no puede hacerle eso a William – _musitó el hombre desconcertado._

- ¿Crees que Candice sería feliz estando con mi sobrino? Es obvio que no, porque ella no le corresponde, ¿Y qué hay de William? ¿Es justo que condene su vida al sufrimiento?

- En eso tiene usted razón, pero creo que es injusto ponernos en contra de los intereses de Albert.- _defendió George._

- No puede estar por siempre enamorado de alguien que lo ve como un amigo y ella no puede estar toda la vida, encerrada en su habitación llorando por alguien que la ama.

- Veo que lo tiene todo planeado.

- Así es, ahora mismo estoy enviando una carta a Richard, él vendrá con su familia para pasar navidades en la casa.

- ¡Estarán los tres juntos!- _exclamó el hombre angustiado._

- ¿Será muy interesante no? Yo estaré en primera fila viendo lo que pasará de ahí en adelante.

- William sufrirá mucho ¿Es consciente de ello?- _preguntó con la esperanza de que Elroy cambiase de opinión._

- De amor no se muere y mi sobrino es muy noble, preferirá la felicidad de ella antes que la suya propia, así que no tengo temor que cometa alguna tontería.- _apuntó con seguridad_.

- De alguna manera reconozco que usted tiene razón, aunque me parece que la situación es injusta, así que lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecerle mi silencio, no podré darle mi ayuda en alguna otra cosa, ya que Albert es como un hijo para mí, sentiría que lo traiciono y no quiero verlo infeliz_.- finalizó apesadumbrado._

- Entiende que ambos apostamos al mismo equipo George, pero de formas distintas, comprendo tu posición y por ello te diré algo que quizás te alivie un poco.

- No creo que haya algo que me tranquilice respecto a ese tema, pero la escucho – _contestó el caballero._

- Si después de todo Candice decidiera por mi sobrino y no por Terrence, quiero que sepas que yo no me opondré en absoluto.

- Gracias señora, eso es muy importante_.- dijo sinceramente y agradeció al cielo por esas palabras, ahora solo faltaba modificar el curso de los sentimientos de Candice y aunque ello era casi imposible, rogaría a Dios porque sucediese, y ya vería él la forma de colaborar con ese ansiado milagro._

Días más tarde en la habitación de un lujoso hotel de la ciudad de Nueva York, un hombre releía una carta que de forma inesperada había llegado a sus manos un par de días atrás_._

"_Hola Richard:_

_Querido, te saludaría con mayor cortesía si fueras igual de amable conmigo, pero como tú no lo eres, tan sólo me queda tratarte de ésta forma, por cierto la palabra "querido" tienes que entenderla con la misma ironía con la que yo la escribo._

_En fin… ¿Cómo estás con tu amadísima ex-esposa? Espero que bien; te lo pregunto porque después de tu divorcio pensé que tendría más noticias tuyas además de tener el disgusto de verte rondando por aquí, pero me doy cuenta que tu fino cuerpo inglés no quiere mezclarse con americanos. Así que me asalta la duda de si volviste con ella, claro también me pregunto la razón por la cual decidiste terminar tu matrimonio, si para ti siempre fue importante el honor y el qué dirán… _

_Te escribo esta carta para agradecerte el que hayas decidido dejar de hostigar a Terry, ahora mi hijo está realizando sus sueños y en parte es porque olvidaste la estúpida idea de llevártelo, así que en retribución quería hacerte una invitación, que por supuesto puedes pasar por alto si así lo deseas._

_Richard ¿Estarás solo en navidad? no estaría mal que la pasaras con tu hijo ¿No? Tú no estás al tanto de muchas cosas importantes que tienes que saber y ésta es una buena oportunidad de mostrarle tu interés, ya lo heriste demasiados años, es hora que seas el padre amoroso que fuiste cuando él era pequeño._

_Con respecto a tu estadía, sé que tienes dinero de sobra, pero…. ¿sabes? Ahora yo también lo soy, así que quiero humillarte invitándote a mi casa, aquí en mi pequeña mansión siempre tendrás un lugar para quedarte… la casita del perro, que me mandaste regalar, es un buen lugar para acogerte, tú y él como buenos ingleses supongo que podrán entenderse a la perfección._

_No sé si tenga el honor de tu real presencia, pero eso realmente no me importa, al menos ya pude hacer mi obra de caridad contigo._

_Adiós, se despide una hermosa actriz americana."_

Al terminar de leer la carta no pudo dejar de reír y es que conocía muy bien a Eleonor y hasta podía imaginarla como es que había escrito cada palabra, estaba seguro que para lograr tener una misiva que le gustase había dañado una docena de hojas y también sabía que jamás le escribiría así a otra persona que no fuera él y le alegraba saber que siempre sería el único privilegiado en conocerla de verdad, claro él y su hijo.

"_Te llevarás una gran sorpresa mi amada actriz americana_"

Dijo mientras tomaba su sombrero y salía sonriente de su habitación llevando consigo una caja de cristal conteniendo una hermosa orquídea y una caja de terciopelo en su bolsillo.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Backer todo era un caos y es que desde las cuatro de la mañana y cada cinco minutos habían comenzado a llegar enormes y variados arreglos florales y siendo ya las diez de la mañana, los pobres empleados no tenían idea de dónde ponerlos.

Además estaba el fastidio de Eleonor, aquella noche había sido su última presentación de la temporada y se había quedado en la fiesta celebrando con el director y sus compañeros ¿Quién le diría que media hora después de llegar a su casa comenzaría una verdadera tortura? Al principio había creído que los adornos eran para felicitarla por su papel en la obra y estaba feliz con ello, pero a la media que pasaba el tiempo y cuando comprendió que no podría pegar los ojos, aquel hecho le pareció por demás molesto y lo que empeoraba el caso era no saber el nombre del loco sujeto que le mandaba los obsequios, ella mascullaba una maldición cada vez que volvía a sonar el timbre, buscaba en cada presente una tarjeta con alguna inicial que le dé una pista pero era en vano, no encontraba nada, se sentía frustrada ¿A quién iba a reclamar por el asesinato de su tranquilidad?

De pronto sonó el timbre nuevamente y ella se aferró a su mueble sin ganas de querer ver lo que había tras la puerta, el ama de llaves abrió y ella quedó impactada de muerte, había pensado ver rosas, gerberas, margaritas, tulipanes, lisianthus, o jazmines pero lo que nunca pensó ver era a Richard Grandchester sonriendo y mirándola tan profundamente que se sintió desnuda delante de él, sus palabras murieron en los labios y su corazón latió furiosamente y juró que en su estómago se habían albergado todas las mariposas de la primavera, era increíble creer que aún después de tanto tiempo ese hombre le movía el piso con su sola presencia; se levantó con gracia y fingiendo tranquilidad caminó directamente hacia el caballero que no había movido un solo pie del umbral de la puerta.

- Luces demasiado bien en camisón, tan o más bella de lo que recuerdo – _dijo el hombre tomando con una de sus manos el mentón de la mujer._

- ¡Maldición!- _soltó Eleonor corriendo escaleras arriba directo a su habitación, dejando a un duque riendo con ganas y con el pecho extasiado de felicidad._

- Creo que debe de ir por ella- _animó Martha, el ama de llaves, que lucía sorprendida y contenta, le parecía volver el tiempo atrás y estaba segura que esta vez ese par no se separaría nunca "Como debió de haber sido siempre" murmuró al ver desaparecer al duque tras la dama._

- Cariño no hagas escándalo por esos detalles- _Habló él, recostado en la puerta del baño de la mujer, sobresaltándola y haciéndola palidecer._

- Eleonor no tiembles, pareces una chiquilla, eras grande Eleonor, no puedes escapar- _se decía para convencerse ella misma mientras se miraba al espejo de su blanco cuarto de baño y daba gracias al cielo haber entrado allí a cambiarse, no se quería imaginar que hubiera pasado si se vestía como siempre tras el biombo de la habitación._

- Sal de una vez amor - _habló sensualmente el duque._

"_Richard Grandchester estás loco si piensas que caeré en tus encantos otra vez_" susurró mientras se acomodaba el cabello como podía con una mano y con la otra tomaba el picaporte de la puerta, pero para cuando la giró recordó algo muy importante "¿_Qué haces en Nueva York?_" preguntó mientras salía y se refugiaba en una esquina de su habitación, ante la sonrisa del caballero.

- Gracias a una invitación que me enviaste ¿No lo recuerdas_?- añadió con gracia señalando un sobre en el bolsillo de su saco._

- Pero… es imposible yo la mandé hace dos días con Martha.

- Me alegro tanto el haberme encontrado con ella mientras buscaba un buen lugar para tomar mi café, hubiera sido terrible el que esa carta hubiera llegado a un castillo casi vacío, tu fiesta navideña es algo que no me perdería por nada del mundo.

- Mataré a Martha- _masculló sentándose en el mueble más próximo._

- Luces excepcionalmente bella - _le dijo sin prestar atención al comentario y haciendo alarde de galantería colocó una rodilla en el suelo para quedar frente a ella, como Romeo ante su Julieta._

- No servirá que te arrodilles Richard, mejor anda y reconcíliate con tu ex mujer- _le dijo sin mirarlo, no quería perderse en su mirada._

- ¿Para qué ir donde una ex mujer, si puedo estar con mi mujer del presente, de ayer y de siempre?- _pregunto mientras ponía sobre el regazo de la dama una caja de cristal._

- ¿Una orquídea?- "_Soy fuerte, fuerte" se decía_ – ¿Sabes qué? Yo no te necesito, tengo a alguien que me ha regalado más flores en unas horas que las que tú me has dado en toda mi vida. ¿Las has visto? Están por todas partes- _concluyó con aire altivo._

- Lo sé, son muchas… perdona porque creo que ninguna logró siquiera competir con tu luz y fueron pocas para celebrar tu talento y hermosura, actuaste maravillosamente - _Le dijo Richard mirándola con profunda admiración y con el amor que siempre le había guardado y que tanto se había esforzado en ocultar._

- ¿Tú? Yo… nunca imaginé que podías hacer eso… Richard - _balbuceó la mujer emocionada y al borde de las lágrimas._

- No llores por favor, ya te hice derramar muchas lágrimas y no quiero más de eso, te lo suplico Eleonor, mi preciosa y muy amada actriz americana, la única mujer a la cual le entregué mi imperfecto corazón y la única con la que espero compartir mi vida.

- Por favor no me hagas promesas, no me lastimes más, no te creo, me quieres seguramente para recordar el pasado y yo no pretendo ser tu amante de turno- _dijo derramando algunas lágrimas y mirando sus manos como la cosa más interesante del mundo._

- ¿Amante de turno? Yo no pienso tener ninguna amante, no la necesito… yo solamente te quiero a ti, quiero a la madre de mi hijo, mi futura esposa- _terminó de decir sacando de su bolsillo la caja de terciopelo que con tanto celo tenía guardada desde hacía más de veinte años._

- ¿Esposa? Ese anillo es de compromiso ¿Es para mí?- _preguntó con cientos de emociones guardadas en su pecho y con la sensación de que estaba dentro de un hermoso sueño._

- Eleonor, este anillo me lo dio mi madre en su lecho de muerte, me dijo que se lo entregue a la mujer que tuviera mi corazón en sus manos y me hizo jurar hacerla feliz; desde aquel día lo guardé como un tesoro y cuando te conocí supe que serías tú su dueña, éste anillo ha esperado por ti mucho tiempo ¿Te casarías conmigo Eleonor Backer?

_- "__¡Sí! No lo puedo creer ¡Estoy despierta, no es un sueño!"_ _se decía pero a pesar de que tenía las palabras exactas no podía abrir la boca, estaba casi en shock y deseando que aquel momento no terminara nunca._

- Eleonor, te suplico, cásate conmigo ¿Me aceptas con todo y mi orgullo inglés?

- ¡Acepto! Richard Grandchester te amo con todo mi corazón y más - _habló mientras el duque colocaba delicadamente el anillo en su dedo._

- Te amo, mi dulce Eleonor

- ¡Oh por Dios! Me casaré… me casaré ¡Te amo!- _gritó feliz la mujer al tiempo que se arrojaba a los brazos de su ahora prometido._

Ambos rieron felices, hablaron de todo y se besaron como nunca, regalándose caricias por cada segundo que habían estado privados de ellas. Al fin y al cabo eran dos personas adultas que habían compartido una maravillosa historia y que por fin habían olvidado el orgullo, el resentimiento y el miedo, más tarde cuando cayó la noche y sus corazones habían recuperado su ritmo, tomaron asiento frente a la chimenea, junto a una botella de champagne sin abrir y a dos copas de cristal.

_-_Soy muy feliz-_ dijo ella recargándose en el hombro de su compañero mientras éste abría la botella y servía la espumosa bebida._

_- _Por fin estoy completo, te amo demasiado_- habló el duque entregándole la copa y rozando con delicadeza sus dedos provocando en ella un estremecimiento que se obligó en ocultar._

_- _Ya quisiera ver la cara de Terry, no lo podrá creer_- soltó con humor la dama, tratando de ser fuerte a la tentación que bailaba frente a sus ojos._

- Le daremos la familia que siempre debió de tener, nunca es tarde, además tenemos que pensar en nuestras tácticas - _Habló el duque sabiendo que Terry era un asunto marcado con la palabra emergencia._

- ¿Tácticas? - _inquirió curiosa bebiendo un corto trago_.

- Así es, no quiero que nuestro hijo se case sin amor, esa muchachita Candice es ideal para él y le ama, no dejaremos que pierdan tanto tiempo como nosotros ¿Verdad?- _preguntó dándole un beso en la cabellera rubia que descansaba en su hombro._

- ¡Eres grandioso Richard! Tenemos tanto por hacer y creo que la navidad será la perfecta ocasión para acercarlos.

- Así será Eleonor ¿Sabes? He recibido de parte de los Andrew una invitación muy interesante para pasar las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo en Chicago, que yo sepa Candy es una Andrew ¿Cierto? Podemos mudarnos por estas fechas a una mansión que tengo allá, creo que será ideal para nuestro hijo, es obvio que las Marlow se quedarán aquí o en el infierno porque con nosotros no viajan- _dijo el caballero con un brillo en la mirada._

-¡Brindemos por eso!- _anunció Eleonor con triunfo._

-Salud amor- _dijo Richard bebiendo un sorbo de su copa para luego dejar ambas copas olvidadas en la alfombra y deleitarse en los labios de su amada._

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y su tiempo, las quiero mucho, besos y que estos días sean días de reflexión n.n_


End file.
